Selene
by avidreader3771bookie
Summary: A extraordinary anima becomes part of the gang at the beggining of the series. How will that change the story plot? read to find out. Spoilers for all books. bad summary Husky/oc cooro/nana first ever don't be to harsh
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own anything written by any author.

Prologue

A loud crash filled the church.

The sound startled two women looking after the children.

The two women slowly slid through the door to the altar. They planned to help whoever had driven a giant hole in the church roof.

They crept closer and closer.

What they saw shocked them.

Laying asleep on the altar was an angel.

That day an angel with black wings fell to earth…..

Author's note: Sorry it's so short. Next time I'll post a longer chapter. If you dont reconize the character, You're an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

AR3771B (stands for avidreader3771 bookie): So today you get a longer chapter! So there!

Husky: knowing you, you're probably just going to terminate the story after you run out of ideas.

AR3771B: I will not! (Steals cooro punishing stick and hits Husky)

Husky: Ouch! What was that for!

AR3771B: That was for insulting me you stupid MORON!

Husky: That's why I HATE girls!

AR3771B: (Hits Husky again)

Husky: What the $%*#$^!!!!!!!! Stop you AF#!: $^)#*%

AR3771B: Idiot! They aren't supposed to know what my gender is! You have DESTROYED my SECRET identity!

Husky: What secret identity? You are the only female teenager in the class that actually reads manga!

AR3771B: WELL that is a good point BUT you insulted the author. NO ONE INSULTS THE AUTHOR!...NO ONE CURSES THE AUTHOR EITHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Husky screaming in terror**** Nah I'm kidding with you. But that would be nice…

Husky: STOP! She makes torture devices. Don't give her Ideas!

AR3771B: I DON'T MAKE TORTURE DEVICES! Stop talking badly about me!

Husky: I'll do it when you shut your big fat mouth!

AR3771B And Husky: I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AR3771B and Husky engage in catfight (AR3771B is armed with giant tennis racket and Husky's got his staff.

Cooro: _Holding sign saying _and back to the show) It's actually pretty nice not being hit on the head all the time.

_Hit on head with staff_

Cooro ; ! By the way she doesn't own +Anima.

That was certainly interesting hope you enjoyed it! I don't own anyone except OC.

Chapter 2

The black angel and the silver princess1

Eleven years later*****

The stars and the moon were out. A man traveled in a rickety cart pulled by a donkey. In his cart was a child sized pot covered in a heavy tarp and a tied wriggling sack. The Cart was slowly traveling to a circus. "Hey Ringmaster, will you buy this off me?" asked the unnamed fisherman. A soft splash was heard from the inside of the pot. "It's a fish and a water bird I caught in my net. They're a real beauty." "I'm a circus ringmaster, not a fishmonger or a butcher." The splashes became more frequent and the sack tried to inch out of the cart, but before any of them could get away the fisherman tugged both of them back on the cart. He then proceeded to hit the sack very hard. A muffled cry came from it. The ring master took off the tarp covering. "AAHHHHHHHHH" he screamed. "What are you doing! This is no fish! It's a child! I bet the bird in the sack is a child too! And you killed them!" "Don't worry," the fisherman intoned. They aren't dead. The fish child opened it's eyes and brought out a hand. The Fisher then untied the sack and dumped out a girl dressed in rags with her hands tied behind her back and kestrel wings tied to her back. She feebly tried to flap the wings only to be prevented by the rope. The other child rolled it's eyes. The darkness grew. The stars and the moon dimmed considerably.

Unknown time

Cooro's pov

I was walking down the road when I saw a really cool looking circus! So I went inside. I couldn't believe my eyes! There were sooooo many people. I heard people in costumes yell out different stuff. "Come see the mermaid in the mermaid's den!" A mermaid! I had never seen a mermaid before. I rapidly searched my pockets for money. Oh wait. I think I spent it all on apples. Oops. I really like eating apples. They taste real good. They're all juicy and crisp and apple like… "Come see the mermaid today!" Oh yeah I wanted to see the mermaid show. I looked around the canvas for an opening. There one was. I really lucked out. So I stuck my head. When it was inside I was shocked. The ringmaster scammed us! That was no mermaid. That was +anima! Would he come with me? The ring master then introduced us to the mermaid's guardian angel. The so called angel was also just a +anima. She looked wary but kind and forgiving. I bet she would come with me. Then suddenly they both looked at me and saw me. I knew they wouldn't rat me out.

Boy was I wrong. Or half wrong. The girl immediately looked away and put up an emotionless mask. The other girl in the tank suddenly became happier and pointed at me.

The girl with wings noticeably began to freak out. Why were they giving me away? That's not very kind. I tried to pull my head from out of the tent. Oh No! My head was stuck. Two bodyguards grabbed my head and pulled my body into the tent. Oh well. I activated my +anima and begin to fly round the inside of the tent. The girl who hadn't ratted me out rose up her arms as if she wanted me to carry her. As I came closer I realized something horrible. Her beautiful wings, wing that give +anima freedom were clipped. That girl currently had useless wings. I picked her up and flew into the tent ceiling. The tent collapsed on our heads.

Third person

A great deal of dust floated in the air. Great amounts of fabric lay on the ground. Everyone was either under that swath of cloth or standing. Suddenly a rustle in the fabric appeared. The forms of a small boy and girl slowly wriggled up to the surface. The girl squeezed out from under the fabric and helped the boy get out too. Many people gaped at them because wings protruded off their backs. Once they were both in a sitting position they looked each other in the eyes and started laughing to the heavens. "D-Did you see the look on t-t-the ringmaster's face?" spluttered Cooro. "It was so funny!" "I know! He looked like someone had stuck a stick up his ass!" laughed the winged girl. "What's an 'ass'?" asked Cooro. The girl turned red. "Never mind," she said rather quickly. "What's your name? I'm called Cooro," said Cooro. "I'll tell you when I feel ready. I have learned that a name means power. It is no longer something I give up so easily. However you may call me uh, please give me a minute." The girl closed her eyes, stood up, and spun around in a circle with her index finger extended. She suddenly stopped and opened her eyes. She was pointing at a sign with the words "come see the mermaid!" She sat down and said "You may call me Mer (no brainer where she got that). Cooro seemed rather confused due to watching Mer spin and spin and spin and spin and well you get the point. He sat down and said "Nice to meet you too." Mer's eyes suddenly widened as she screamed "COORO WATCH OUT!" The boy quickly turned his head around. Behind him was the female fish +anima. Except she was a boy. At least we think it was a boy. It didn't have boobs. So it was a girlie-boy. Wait that sounds wrong. Maybe I should try boyie-girl. Barf. That was disgusting. It was the worst one yet. Thing is what semiconsciously rolled through Mer's and Cooro's brain. Barf now covered the ground. In other words both of them thought what the hell is this thing's gender? What went through there brains even more was the fact that it was swinging a rake that quickly sped toward Cooro's head. Cooro curled himself into a ball and tightly shut his eyes. To Cooro's astonishment the blow never came…….

Ha. I gave you all a cliffy! So there! Anyway, sorry I couldn't update. We spent a week at grandmas. Who save Cooro? What is Mer's true name? What gender is the fish thing? Find out sometime at the next chapter of Selene.


End file.
